ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ben 10: Alien Justice Force Episodes
Season 1: 2014-2016 *Crypto's Escape *Catalysts *Destructive Testing *Market Forces *First Steps *Tabula Rasa *Homecoming *Night of the Ninja *Sound and Fury *Julie has a Glitch! *Nature Calls *Gryonite Rising *Artifact Attack *A Ghost in the System *String Theory *Dark Nightmare *Blind Ally *Special: Ben 10 Meets High School Musical *X'ed *The Acadamy *Rookies *Eye of the Storm *Zoned Out *Game On *Obsession *Attack of the Marauders *Time Fugitives *The Secret Serum *Dual *The Invisible Hand *Group Therapy *Antibody *Tales of Suspense *Masquerade *Ben 10's 2nd Christmas Vacation *Defenders of Primus *The Invaders *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Welcome to Blitz Land! *Plumber Cadets *The Vines of Doom *Bounty Hunters *Toxic Talent *Hidden Terrors *A Traitor Among Us *Divide and Conquer *The Dream War *Heart of Mars *Pirate Scourge *Abandoned *Seeds of Deception *The Perfect Warrior *The Ghost Ship *Eye of Infinity *The Plague *Undercover *Caribbean Cruise *Silent City *The Omni-Energy's Power Part 1 *The Omni-Energy's Power Part 2 *Special: Ben 10: And then they were Fewer Season 2: 2016-2017 Now 3 months later, Ben has married Metrogirl after the events of Ben 10: Alien Justice Force: The Fight for the Objects of Infinity, Ben was at Metrogirl's manor. Jimmy continues being Ben's pal, and Ben and the gang are now 19 years old, and Kyle is 16 years old and Kevin is 20 years old. And Vilgax, Drakor and Albedo continue their team of the Syndicate of Evil, as long as they try to escape the prison of Alien X. And Ultra Ben returns as a 39 year old with the power of the Potis Altiare inside him, and a new threat, Imperiex plans to conquer the world. *New Changes, New Lifes *The Syndicate strikes back! *Watch the Megawatts *Dark of the Moon *Time Force! *Crisis on Kaeldron *Sound of the Night *Defender! *Mysteries of the Dead *Back to Justice Part 1 *Back to Justice Part 2 *Back to Justice Part 3 *Seeds of the Future! *Unleash the Alien Within! *Salvage Beast *Back from the Past *Aranhaschimmia *Ultimate Wildmutt! *Mysteries of the Titanic *The Defense Force *Defeated! *The Lunar Wolf *Night of the Mummy *Disapperance! *Frankenstine! *Peace and Quiet *The Haunted Lighthouse *The X-10 *Ultimate Chromastone *Back Home Part 1 *Back Home Part 2 Season 3: 2017-2018 Now that Imperiex is stopped, a new threat from Apokolips called Darkseid, plans to conquer Earth. And Ben and the gang will become allies with the Justice League of America, with his grandfather's old friend, John Stewart, the Green Lantern. *Another Order of Evil Part 1 *Another Order of Evil Part 2 *Elemental, my dear Kitty Pryde *The Fabulous Spellcaster *Tougher, and Meaner *Brainiac Awakens Part 1 *Brainiac Awakens Part 2 *Once a Villain *Smash! *Armorhide *Rise of Smoldor *Burn it to the Ground *1912 *Ultimate Goop *Darkness Rising Part 1 *Darkness Rising Part 2 *Darkness Rising Part 3 *Darkness Rising Part 4 *Darkness Rising Part 5 *Life and Death *Future Dreams *Tomahawk! *Ultimate Rath *Battle and the Omega *Death of Aggregor *Ultimate 5 *Dino Island Part 1 *Dino Island Part 2 *Ultimate Water Hazard *Ultimate Terraspin *Ultimate Armodrillo *Ultimate NRG *Ultimate Ampfibian *Revenge of the Fallen *Uprisings Part 1 *Uprisings Part 2 *Uprisings Part 3 Season 4: 2018-2019 Now Ben has learned about the Titanic, he wants to go to the other common ship wrecks: Britannic, Bismack, and much more to learn about them and the people that died on them. Now a new villian , Mindwipe, takes control of the dead to hunt down and destroy him. 97107.jpg|Head found inside Bismark 51 bismarck wreck.jpg|Bismark Wreak 09 titanic.jpg|Titanic hits Ice Berg andrea doria wreck.jpg|andrea doria Wreck today Britannic-1.jpg|Britannic medium_pdx1.jpg|Body found inside ??????????? The Alantic Ocean234 ( Titanic stern ).jpg|Titanic's wrecked stern *Mindwipe Arrives *Journey to the Britannic *The Sunkin Battleship *Discovered! *History of the Doria *Legend of the Dead *The Dead Rises Part 1 *The Dead Rises Part 2 * Darkness of the Sea *Skystalker! *Frozen Flames! *Graveyard! * The Destroyer Part 1 *The Destroyer Part 2 *The Destroyer Part 3 *Vacation Wars! *Crisis! *Earthquake! *Rise of the Tomica Hero Rescue Fire *Rescue King! *Death of Mindwipe *Battle to the Future Part 1 *Battle to the Future Part 2 *Clash of the Monsters! Season 5: 2019-2020 Ben is glad that the underwater adventures is over , but there is work to be done. 1.) Generator Rex has joined Ben's crew , 2.) A new villian, Megastorm uses Dark Energon to revive the dead , and 3.) Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix has new aliens in it including 3 new Ultimates: Ultimate Brainstorm, Ultimate Alien X and Ultimate Way Big. Now with Elena, Max, Rex, Victor, Jim Hawkins, and Aggregor's victims by his side he is ready to finish the job. *Dark Energon Part 1 *Dark Energon Part 2 *Ultimate Brainstorm! *Rise, New Aliens! *RPM 2 *Megastorm! *Ultimate Alien X! *Power Rangers! *Team Up! *Samarai Forever! *The Transmogrification of Eunice *Ultimate Way Big! *Eye of the Beholder Category:Episodes